Twins Angels or Twins Demon?
by Mr. Kimochi
Summary: Duo Primordial penjelajah dimensi anak dari sang pencipta berjalan ke berbagai dimensi untuk alasan bersenang-senang dan membawa kedamaian namun dengan cara gila. WARNING: TYPO - HAREM


Twins Angels and Twins Demon

Disclaimer: semua karakternya yang pasti bukan punya saya kecuali alur cerita fic ini punya saya.

Rate: M [untuk siaga]

Pairing: Naruto!Harem & Minato!Harem

Warning: Typo [maybe] - Ecchi [maybe] - Gore [maybe] - Godlike!Mina - Godlike!Naru - Triple Crossover - Hentai [maybe] - Enemy!Oc - Short Story...

• • • • •

Ditengah medan pertempuran, suara dentingan pedang, tombak, perisai saling beradu. Ledakan terjadi diberbagai bagian, sihir berintensitas besar dilepaskan ke berbagai arah. Bulu-bulu hitam dan putih berjatuhan dari langit dengan bercak darah, pancaran aura suci dan iblis saling beradu dan berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain. Sementara itu disisi lain terlihat dua ekor makhluk berbeda warna dan dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai naga sedang bertarung satu sama lain.

Trannkk Trannkk Trannkk

Dhuuuaarr Dhuaaarr

Bugh Trankk

Meong~

Oke abaikan yang terakhir, berbeda dengan arena pertempuran tadi. Kini terlihat dua orang pemuda berwajah sama [alias] kembar sedang duduk santai bermain catur tepat ditengah arena perang antara tiga kubu. Pemuda pertama bersurai emas, memiliki iris berwarna biru, dan tiga pasang kumis atau guratan dipipinya serta dua belas pasang sayap putih bergaris hitam. Pemuda kedua bersurai emas, memiliki irir berwarna biru, tanpa guratan dipipinya serta dua belas pasang sayap hitam bergaris putih.

Kedua pemuda itu tak mempedulikan kalau didekat mereka kini sedang ada pertempuran besar yang nanti dikenal sebagai 'Great War', kedua pemuda itu tetap terlihat santai menikmati permainan catur mereka. Bahkan ketiga kubu yang bertempur itu merasa heran dengan kedua pemuda itu, dan yang lebih mengherankan setiap serangan sihir menembus tubuh mereka seakan mereka itu hantu. Disisi lain pemimpin dari salah satu fraksi [malaikat] nampak tersenyum ke arah kedua pemuda itu sebelum akhinya sang Tuhan menerima serangan fatal yang menyebabkan Dia dikatakan tewas. Namun tak ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, kedua pemuda yang melihat Sang Pencipta menerima serangan telak dan perlahan menghilang, langsung saja tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Ayah sudah menginginkan kita untuk menghentikan peperangan konyol ini Nii-sama" ucap pemuda bersayap putih, dan ditatap senyum oleh pemuda bersayap hitam kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda bersayap putih.

Kedua pemuda itu pun berdiri dari tempat mereka bermain kemudian menatap ke arah para pasukan malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis serta dua naga yang sedang bertempur. "Sekarang hentikan pertempuran konyol kalian ini atau kalian akan merasakan apa itu hukuman" ucap pemuda bersayap hitam sambil tersenyum namun sudah dikelilingi aura hitam pekat disekitarnya.

Para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis awalnya terlihat gentar dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersayap hitam namun "**Coba saja kau hentikan kami makhluk rendahan**" geram naga merah yang sedang bertempur dan langsung membuat para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang awalnya gentar dengan perkataan pemuda bersayap hitam itu, kini mereka kembali melanjutkan pertempuran mereka.

"Hn biar aku yang membereskan kedua naga sombong itu" pemuda bersayap putih itu langsung mengepakan kedua sayapnya dan terbang ke arah sepasang naga berbeda warna yang sedang bertarung. Sementara itu pemuda bersayap hitam menatap ke arah para pasukan malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang sedang bertarung.

"Kalian mengabaikan perkataanku yah" desis pemuda bersayap hitam itu sambil tersenyum dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ditangan kanan pemuda bersayap hitam itu sudah dibalut energi hitam pekat.

[Darkness Judgement]

Pemuda bersayap hitam itu langsung saja meninjukan tangan kanannya yang sudah diselimuti energi hitam pekat ke tanah.

DHUARRR!

Bagaikan gelombang shockwave kegelapan menghantam seluruh area pertempuran mengenai para peserta pertempuran itu.

Arrgghhh Arrrggghhh Arrgghhh

Teriakan para peserta pertempuran itu seperti disiksa dalam tekanan mental tinggi, dimana mereka tak dapat melawan seakan-akan kekuatan mereka sirna setelah terkena gelombang kegelapan dari pukulan pemuda bersayap hitam.

-Pertempuran Albion vs D'draig-

"Kadal bodoh berhentilah kalian bertarung atau-" desis pemuda bersayap putih itu dengan tampang datar "**Atau apa hah burung kecil?**" Remeh naga berwarna merah serta naga berwarna putih.

"Kalian akan merasakan neraka yang sesungguhnya" lanjut pemuda bersayap putih itu tetap memandang datar kedua ekor naga yang dianggapnya sebagai kadal.

"**Neraka apa hah burung kecil, apa kau mau mati hah? Baiklah akan kami kabulkan keinginanmu biar kau tak menganggu pertarungan kami**" Naga berwarna putih itu mulai bersiap melepaskan tembakan layaknya sebuah beam ke arah pemuda bersayap putih dan diikuti oleh naga merah yang juga sudah siap melepaskan tekanan energi dengan warna merah untuk menyerang pemuda bersayap putih itu.

Pemuda bersayap putih hanya memandang datar kedua naga yang bersiap menyerangnya dengan tekanan energi besar. "Kalian merepotkan saja" balas pemuda bersayap putih itu yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dibawah tepatnya didaratan nampak pemuda bersayap hitam, sedang duduk santai diatas badan seekor monster besar sambil memandangi langit tempat bertarung saudaranya si putih. Di samping pemuda bersayap hitam nampak sepuluh sosok berbeda ras sudah terkapar kelelahan [Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhaza, Kokabiel, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka].

"Hoaems, Narugami cepat selesaikan dua kadal bodoh itu" teriak pemuda bersayap hitam sambil menguap seperti orang mengantuk, sementara pemuda bersayap putih diatas hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap kedua naga yang sudah siap menembakan beam ke arahnya.

[**Deletrius Holicornia**]

Perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir bagai sebuah perisai dihadapan pemuda bersayap putih. "**Kau pikir dengan itu bisa menahan serangan kami hah MATI KAU makhluk hina**" teriak kedua naga itu sambil melesatkan beam ke arah pemuda bersayap putih. Pemuda bersayap putih itu tetap berada pada tempatnya dengan ekspresi wajah nan datar.

DHUARRR DHUARR!

Hantaman beam dari dua kaisar naga langit itu terhadap perisai pemuda bersayap putih itu langsung saja menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, bahkan sampai terjadi guncangan hebat membuat sepuluh sosok yang terkapar didekat pemuda bersayap hitam kaget - takut - ngeri - berkeringat dingin - dan gemetar, saat melihat serang itu. Namun mata sepuluh sosok dan dua ekor naga itu lebih terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemuda bersayap putih itu masih berdiri ditempatnya tanpa goresan sedikit pun, begitu juga dengan perisai yang melindungi pemuda bersayap putih itu.

Pemuda bersayap hitam hanya tersenyum saat melihat saudaranya tetap pada posisi awal tanpa goresan sedikit pun, bahkan perisai yang berada didepan saudaranya masih tak tergores.

"Lihatlah Minagami, akan ku cincang dua naga konyol ini" teriak pemuda bersayap putih kearah saudaranya, perlahan dikedua tangan pemuda bersayap putih terkumpul partikel cahaya dan membentuk sepasang pedang putih.

Menatap kedua naga yang berada dihadapannya, pemuda bersayap putih itu langsung menunjukan seringgaian psikopat diwajahnya. "Waktunya memasak" teriak permuda bersayap putih itu kemudian langsung melesat ke arah dua ekor naga didepannya, dengan kecepatan tinggi pemuda bersayap putih itu menebas sayap kanan dari naga berwarna merah sampai putus.

**ARRGHH! Ku-kurang ajar kau keparat!**

Raungan kesakitan dari naga merah itu saat sayap kanannya terpisah dari punggungnya, dengan gerakan cepat naga putih yang melihat rivalnya diserang langsung saja berbalik menyerang dan menembakan beam ke arah pemuda bersayap putih itu. Namun dengan insting bertarung yang sudah sangat terlatih, dengan mudah pemuda bersayap putih itu terbang meliuk-liuk menghindari serangan dari naga putih.

Melihat ada kesempatan, naga merah yang sudah merasa pulih itu langsung menembakan beam ke punggung pemuda bersayap putih itu. Namun sekali lagi dua semua sosok [minus pemuda bersayap hitam] yang menonton pertarungan itu membelalakan mata tak percaya, melihat beam yang dilepaskan naga merah itu hanya menembus tubuh pemuda bersayap putih itu dan langsung dengan telak mengenai naga putih didepan pemuda bersayap putih.

DHUARR!

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat serangan naga merah itu mengenai naga putih yang tidak sempat menghindar. Sang naga putih yang terkena beam naga merah langsung mengalami luka sobekan bagian dadanya. "Hn aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang juga" ucap pemuda bersayap putih kemudian mengumandangkan suatu inkarnasi.

[Aku sang anak kedua, aku sang putra pencipta]

[Aku yang selalu memandang dunia dalam kesedihan]

[Aku yang akan bangkit menjadi hakim cahaya]

[Aku menghakimi dengan keadilan dari surga]

[**Deletrius Sealoid**]

Perlahan dengan muncul rantai-rantai dari cahaya disayap putih pemuda itu, dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah dua kaisar naga itu kemudian mengikat mereka dan menarik mereka kedalam genggaman pemuda bersayap putih itu.

'Selamat tidur' bisik pemuda bersayap putih itu saat seluruh rantainya mengikat kedua naga dan perlahan berubah menjadi bola kristal layaknya orb yang mengurung jiwa beserta kekuatan dari kedua naga itu.

Pemuda bersayap hitam itu langsung melesat ke arah pemuda bersayap putih saat melihat pemuda bersayap putih itu sudah berhasil menghentikan sekaligus menyegel kedua naga bodoh itu.

• • •

100 tahun kemudian...

"Hoi otouto mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru" nampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning terlihat girang dengan saudaranya, pemuda bersurai putih yang sedang bersantai dilantai. "Hn kau punya mainan baru heh?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu sambil membuka matanya perlahan menatap kakaknya.

"Yah otouto dan kita akan mencobanya sekarang kita akan pergi menjelajahi dimensi lain" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan girang, namun hanya ditatap bosan oleh adiknya.

"Hn kita mau ke dimensi mana lagi heh aniki?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu. "Hm entahlah aku belum memikirkannya hehe" balas pemuda bersurai kuning dengan cengirannya, dan sekali lagi ditatap bosan oleh pemuda bersurai putih itu 'sudah kuduga sifat pintarnya selalu berdekatan dengan sifat bodohnya' batin pemuda bersurai putih itu, "Hoii hoii aku tidak bodoh dasar pemalas" "Ups sorry aku lupa kau bisa melihat dan mendengar pikiran orang lain hehe" cengir pemuda bersurai putih.

Perkenalan Character

Name: Narugami Tenshi 'Naruto Sahashi'

Gender: Male

Age: 19 [1000+]

Appearance: Great War [see Naruto Shippuden] - setelah Great War & Sekirei World [see Minato dengan rambut putih]

Race: Primordial God-angel

Name: Minagami Akuma 'Minato Sahashi'

Gender: Male

Age: 19 [1000+]

Appearance: Great War [see Minato canon] - setelah Great War [see Minato canon] - Sekirei World [Brown Hair]

Race: Primordial God-demon

Next Story

"Semua sudah siap aniki ayo berangkat" Naruto nampak sudah siap didalam mobil lamborghini spider yang sudah dimodifikasi kakaknya, dan lengkap dengan bantal tidurnya. "Hoii Hoii kau kenapa bawa bantal otouto?" tanya bingung Minato melihat adiknya yang sudah terlelap didunia mimpi.

"Huh dasar rubah tukang tidur" celetuk Minato, "Hn seperti kau bukan rubah saja aniki" balas Naruto seperti mengingau, dan seketika muncul keringat jatuh diwajah Minato. 'Rubah pemalas' batin Minato kemudian menstarter mobil mereka, "Aku dengar itu aniki" balas Naruto sambil tidur "Sebaiknya cepat berangkat" lanjut Naruto.

[Scene Break]

'Whushh Bruakhh'

Muncul sebuah mobil tepat depan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang tradisional, dan langsung saja mengejutkan pemilik rumah itu. Seorang wanita keluar dari rumah itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar dan menemukan sebuah mobil.

'Kriett' Perlahan pintu mobil itu terbuka, nampak dua orang bayi dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah tertidur [bayi pertama memiliki warna rambut coklat sedangkan bayi kedua memiliki warna rambut pirang]. Wanita pemilik rumah itu yang melihat kedua sosok bayi yang sedang tertidur itu, nampak shock namun setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa shocknya dia mendekati mobil itu dan memandang kedua bayi itu dengan tatapan layaknya seorang ibu. Perhatian wanita itu teralih pada tag name yang berada didekat kedua bayi itu, "Oh jadi namanya Minato dan yang pirang ini Naruto" gumam wanita itu dan langsung saja tersenyum.

18 tahun kemudian...

"Huh lagi-lagi aku tak lulus masuk universitas" keluh pemuda bersurai coklat. 'Pluk' tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menepuk bahu pemuda bersurai coklat "Hoii kenapa kau Minato terlihat murung? Apa kau tak lulus lagi?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu, "Ahh seperti itulah Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Minato dan dapat dilihat ekspresi Naruto seperti mengatakan hal yang sama. "Huh aku tak tahu entah mengapa nilai kita dulu sangat menarik tapi sekarang untuk masuk universitas saja bisa gagal begini sampai dua kali" keluh Naruto, sementara Minato hanya diam karena memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Otouto aku mau pergi mencari makanan dulu" Naruto pun berpisah dengan Minato ditengah kota menuju suatu tempat untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Tepat disaat Minato sampai pada suatu area sepi, nampak terjadi sebuah guncangan gempa yang cukup hebat. Sampai akhirnya~

"Bruakhh"

"Ittai nee"

Tubuh Minato langsung saja tertindih seorang gadis [posisi seperti dicanon], sontak saja wajah Minato langsung memerah saat melihat celana dalam gadis yang menindih berada didepannya.

"Etto... Apa kau baik-baik saj-"

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan apa yang kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis yang menindih Minato sudah memeluknya dan berguling ke arah lain, sebelum sebuah ledakan mengenai mereka.

'Dhuaar'

[Scene Break 'adegan sama seperti dicanon']

**With Naruto**

"Haah membosankan sekali lagi hari ini hanya makan ramen" gumam Naruto sembari berjalan menenteng sekantong kecil ramen, tanpa sadar dan memperhatikan jalan.

'Bugh'

'Auwwh... Ittai'

Seorang gadis bersurai violet dengan iris mata yang senada dengan warna surainya sedikit meringis kesakitan saat terjatuh. Naruto dengan refleks seorang lelaki 'gentle' mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai violet itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, namun beberapa saat terjadi 'hening' diantara kedua orang itu. 'Apa ini kenapa aku bisa bereaksi terhadapnya' batin Miya saat merasakan suatu perasaan aneh saat menatap wajah Naruto. "Ettoo apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya menabrak wanita yang berada didepannya. Tersadar dari keheningannya, gadis bersurai violet itu langsung menerima uluran tangan pemuda didepannya dan kemudian berdiri.

"Anno gomenne~"

"Asama Miya, kau bisa memanggilku Miya"

"Gomenne Miya-san, etto namaku Naruto Sahashi, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Naruto dan Miya nampak berbincang-bincang santai diteras salah satu pertokoan. Ditengah perbincangan mereka tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang shockwave melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan Miya, namun dengan refleks yang cukup terlatih Naruto langsung saja mendekap Miya dalam pelukannya kemudian berguling ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menghindari serangan lainnya.

"Hei siapa kau seenaknya menyerang orang lain hah!" bentak Naruto nampak emosi sambil memandang ke arah sumber serangan. Nampak disalah satu atap gedung terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menatap ke arah Naruto dan Miya.

"Pergi kau pria bodoh dan serahkan gadis itu padaku sekarang" teriak gadis bersurai merah itu nampak garang dan sudah siap untuk menyerang kembali.

"Heh dalam mimpi mu gadis aneh, aku akan melindunginya" balas Naruto kemudian langsung menggendong Miya dengan posisi bridal style dan menjauh dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Cih takkan kubiarkan kalian kabur" gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun langsung mengejar Naruto dan Miya.

"Ck sialan lari mereka cepat juga" umpat Naruto sambil terus berlari menggendong Miya. Naruto melihat ada sebuah gang yang terasa cukup untuk menjadi tempat persembunyiannya untuk sementara waktu dan langsung saja dia melesat masuk ke dalam gang itu.

"Heh tak kusangka kalian terjebak juga haha" tawa gadis bersurai merah mudah yang tiba-tiba berada didepan Naruto, dengan refleks cepat Naruto segera membalikkan badan untuk lari ke arah lain. Namun sayang disaat Naruto baru saja membalikan badannya sudah ada seorang gadis aneh dengan gauntlet bercakar hitam menghadang jalan keluarnya.

"Cepat serahkan gadis itu atau kau mati" ancam gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Miya. Dengan posisi siaga Naruto sudah bersiap untuk bertarung namun saat memikirkan gadis yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya langsung saja memaksa dia memutar otak mencari jalan keluar terbaik.

"Cih kau keras kepala juga yah, rasakan ini" gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto dan bersiap meninjunya.

'Sregh'

Belum sampai menyentuh kulit pemuda bersurai kuning itu, tangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah digenggam dan ditahan oleh gadis bersurai violet. "Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya" desis Miya sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dan tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul topeng hannya tepat dibelakangnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung saja bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan dari lawannya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Miya langsung saja menghantamkan lututnya ke perut gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan membuat sang korban terlempar cukup jauh membentur tembok, kawan dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang melihat temannya diserang langsung saja menerjang ke arah Miya. Namun belum sempat gadis bercakar itu menyentuh Miya tiba-tiba saja perutnya sudah dihantam dengan kepalan tinju dari Naruto dan langsung membuatnya terhempas ke tembok.

"Hn membosankan" gumam Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Miya "Apa kau baik-baik saja Miya-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir dan juga takjub melihat kemampuan Miya saat menghajar gadis bersurai merah muda yang menyerang mereka.

"I-iya aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun" sontak saja wajah Miya langsung memerah saat menyadari dia memanggil pemuda didepannya dengan suffix-kun, panggilan yang dulu pernah sering dia pakai untuk seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi bisakah kau menceritakan siapa mereka tadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan orang-orang yang menyerang mereka tadi. Sampai akhirnya Miya pun menceritakan semua tentang proyek sekirei dan mengakui dia juga seorang sekirei, sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan antusia apa yang diceritakan Miya.

"Etto Na-Naruto-kun, apa kau mau menjadi ashikabi ku, karena aku merasakan suatu getaran yang bisa disebut sebagai reaksi padamu?" tanya Miya sedikit gugup, Naruto nampak sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum dan mengangguk, melihat anggukan Naruto langsung saja dengan refleks cepat Miya memeluk Naruto dan mencium Naruto tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

"Naruto-kun mulai saat ini, aku Miya Sahashi akan menjadi sekirei sekaligus istrimu" ucap Miya sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis didepannya yang sekarang sudah mengklaim bahwa diri adalah sebagai istrinya, langsung memeluk dan mengelus surai violet istrinya itu 'Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja diapartementku Tsuma' bisik Naruto pelan dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadi bersurai violet yang berada dalam pelukannya.

• • •

Note: ide cerita terlintas begitu saja, namun saya berani jamin kalau ide ini bukan terkesan plagiat mungkin kesamaan karakter namun alur cerita tetap berbeda...

Kimochi-31 [log out]


End file.
